


The God Of Death

by evangelineimagine



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:15:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28873680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evangelineimagine/pseuds/evangelineimagine
Summary: After your sister, Lydia barges through your door with her friends in tow, Lydia get to know a little more about her sister.
Kudos: 1





	1. 1

The doorbell echoed through the huge house, making you groan. You had just sat down ready to write the story you had been longing to get down on paper, but it looks like someone didn’t want you to. Opening the door you stood there dumbstruck for a moment, zooming in on the person at the front of the huge group. 

"Lydia?“ You said shocked, seeing the person you would least expect seeing outside of your father’s door. 

"Hi, sis.” Lydia gave you a nervous smile, awaiting your reaction, but you could only stand there in shock. 

"Can we come in?“ She asked nervously. You stopped staring at your older sister, looking at the people behind her. There were two boys and one girl with her, all of them nervously looking around themselves as if someone was going to jump at them any second. 

"Sure.” You opened the door wide open, to let them past. When all of them were well inside you shut the door, and turned to look at your sister. 

“Care to explain?” You asked, crossing your arms over your chest. 

"We just needed a place to stay for a little while. Only until things calm down a bit.“ You knew she wasn’t really telling you what was going on. They were hiding, you though. 

"What things?" 

"Please Y/N, don’t ask. I don’t want you tangled up in all of this.” Lydia pleaded. You gave up, seeing the desperation in your sister’s eyes, trying to protect you from the truth as always. 

"Okay, fine, I won’t ask. But at least introduce these people to me. Can’t say I have seen these around you before?“ You cocked an eyebrow at the three others, who stood looking around the living room. 

"Of course!” Lydia smiled, happy that you would let it go. 

“This is Kira.” She pointed to the girl. 

“This is Scott.” She pointed to one of the boys, who had caramel skin, dark features and oozed of authority. 

“And this is Stiles.” She pointed to the more geeky looking guys, who seemed very focused on the window. 

"Scott…“ Stiles made a head movement for Scott to look over at the window where something was moving outside. Scott rushed over to the window, looking outside. 

"Lydia… It found us." You saw the creature lurking outside the house, and it wasn’t any hard job figuring out what it was either. 

"Y/N, listen closely-” Lydia began, but you quickly cut her off. 

“I will listen to you after you guys have told me why you have a Shinigami hunting you.” You looked around at the others as well as your sister. 

“What did you call it?” Stiles came closer, looking quite shocked at why you knew this. 

"A Shinigami.“ You repeated. 

"A death god.” It came from Kira, you knew she knew what she was talking about, having already guessed her heritage. 

"Well, does any of you know how to kill one?“ Lydia cut in. You looked over at your sister with a look that said; seriously? 

"Not killing then…” She muttered. 

"There has to be some way we can get rid of it.“ Stiles said irritated. 

"None that I have heard of,” Kira said from where she now stood beside Scott. "Actually, I think there is a way….“ You muttered.


	2. 2

"You need to tell us.” Stiles gripped your shoulders as soon as the words escaped your mouth. 

"Well, first off all; calm down. The Shinigami won’t be able to get into the house because of the mountain ash surrounding the place.“ You looked Stiles patiently in the eyes until his brown eyes seemed to understand hand slowly let go of you. 

"I’m calm. Would you please be so kind to tell us?” He said, still not taking a step back, so you both stood very close.

"There is a way, but it’s not really an easy one.“ You said, debating on really telling them. 

"It never is, is it?” It came from Lydia. 

"And that not so easy method is?“ Stiles asked impatiently.

"It’s a plain out an exorcism, most of the time performed by someone with experience, like a priest.” You said, looking around at the little gang.

"A priest? Someone with experience? That’s none of us unless you are some kind of secret shinigami expert who can do this shit.“ Stiles directed the last part to you, looking very doubtful, but you only replied with a weak smile.

"What?! You are?!” His eyes grew wide as he looked at you.

“Kind of, just not in that way you said it.” You looked over at your sister who stood with her mouth slightly open by the newfound information about her little sister. 

"Can you do it?“ Scott urged from the corner, looking like a really worn out little dog, and he probably was as well.

"I can try.” You said, giving them an unsure look. 

You had never done anything like this before, only assisted in some back in Japan a few years ago. 

“Good, great. Let’s start!” Stiles said eagerly, looking around at his friends.

“Wait. I have heard my dad talking about Japanese exorcism, and as far as I know, there are some special tools acquired.” Kira looked over at you, doubting you could do it right this instant. 

You let out a sigh as you walked over to the stairs, opening two of the steps to reveal some things lying there, that including a script roll, a special stick with some artefacts on top and some special herbs meant to burn. 

“That should be all we need, plus the person the Shinigami is out to kill.” You looked around at them, again they looked pretty stunned. 

“Scott and Stiles.” Lydia sounded a lot calmer than you had expected her too, but then again, she had been going through a lot of this stuff lately, something you had been keeping a record on. 

“Okay then, Kira and Lydia, help me to hold these.” You held out the scroll and the herbs. 

“Lydia, you know where to find a lighter. Kira stands here and I presume you know how to read Japanese?” Kira nodded taking her place, as Lydia ran to get lighter. 

“Scott and Stiles stand here.” You motioned for them to stand in front of you. 

“Both of you on your knees.” You instructed. 

“On our knees, uh? That’s one way of getting us to kneel for you.” Stiles joked. 

“Jupp, that was my plan, Stiles.” You joked back, lifting the spirit a bit, earning a cheeky grin from Stiles.

Lydia came back with the lighter, and the bundle of herbs.

“Now how do I light these herbs?” She asked, looking at you for guidance. 

“Hold them up like this.” You showed her. 

“Then just light the end here.” You pointed to the bottom. 

“But blow the flames out when the smoke begins to appear.” She nodded in understanding. 

“Okay, so Kira, you’re going to control that I am reading correctly, and Lydia, you’re going to go around us in a circle, remember to spread the smoke of the herbs.

"Understood?” You asked, looking around at the gang.

They nodded, focused on the task before them. 

“Alright then, let’s get this over with.” You said with a deep breath.


	3. 3

You took a deep breath before nodding to Lydia to begin walking around the circle. The others watched you carefully as you started to read from the scroll. The Japanese words rolling off your tongue like an old rhythm. The smoke from the herbs formed a circle around you all, falling to the ground like a coat behind Lydia as she walked, and as you said the words small shadows of smoke grew from it. It was hard to tell what the shadows looked like, but they weren’t there to be recognized. 

A screech was heard from outside like someone was being burned alive, the others looked scared towards the door, but you kept your eyes on the scroll, reading the words. As time passed, the screaming from outside became wilder, and you could see the shadows from the Shinigami outside of the windows, so you picked up the pace. When you were saying the words as fast as you could, you began making patterns in the air with the stick, in the same rhythm as the words. You felt the power of the words weaken you for every second now, knowing you only needed to hold a little longer before the Shinigami was out of the picture. 

With one last breath, you said the bottom line, and the smoke around you all, disappeared into the walls, and the screaming came to an abrupt stop. You collapsed to the ground as soon as the smoke disappeared, not having any power left, but before you could reach the ground Stiles caught you. It all went black before anyone was able to say anything. 

~

When you woke up, it felt like you had been sleeping for days, your head heavy and your body still exhausted. Lydia was there right away, smiling down at you, as she pushed away some hair from your face.

«Did it work?» You asked, trying to sit up straight. 

«Yeah, it did,» Lydia whispered back, sounding as if too much sound would break you. You looked around, seeing only Stiles as he sat on the table beside the sofa you were lying on. 

«That was amazing,» Stiles said, as his eyes met yours. 

«I wasn’t the only one, it seems.» You replied, remembering how fast he had managed to catch you when you fell.

«What do you mean?» He asked clueless, looking at Lydia for support, who looked just as dumbfounded as himself. 

«Your reflexes Stiles. When you caught me. That’s not supposed to be humanly possible.“Stiles opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out, not really understanding anything himself. 

«We’ll take this in a few hours guys. I’m honestly too tired and hungry to think of anything right now.» It came from Lydia. 

«And I can’t imagine how tired my little sister here is, so let’s just leave it to ponder over, okay?» Lydia closed off, by helping you up from the couch and over to the kitchen where Scott and Kira were trying to make some decent food. You looked back at Stiles, who seemed deep in thought over what you had just said. 

What was happening to him?


End file.
